9:00 a.m.
9:00 a.m. Trading Places - trading opens; Les Bonnes Femmes - clock face; The Addams Family - clock with automata; The Devil's Brigade - William Holden; a man checks his watch and says it's time for breakfast; One, Two, Three - clock with Uncle Sam automaton; a man looks out a window; a clock shatters and its pendulum stops; Four Weddings and a Funeral - Hugh Grant turns off an alarm; Clockwise - clock; Nicolas Cage in bed 9:01 a.m. Next (?) - Jessica Biel checks her watch; Julianne Moore stares at her watch; The Getaway - Steve McQueen checks his watch; The Night of the Hunter - clock in a window display 9:02 a.m. a man and woman at a crowded train station; Mr. Deeds Goes to Town - a valet brings Gary Cooper a drink in bed, talking about him being on a bender last night: "this is a prairie oyster, Sir. It makes the head feel smaller" 9:03 a.m. a man in bed; Les Bonnes Femmes - clock face; a man helps a woman punch her time card; Intolerable Cruelty - George Clooney arrives at work; The Glenn Miller Story - Jimmy Stewart and June Allyson 9:04 a.m. a woman in bed; Must Love Dogs - Dermot Mulroney asks Diane Lane the time; a maid wakes a girl; a woman looks at a clock a girl sits down in front of a typewriter 9:05 a.m. Vanilla Sky - Tom Cruise drives; a boy turns off his alarm; Lolita (1962) - James Mason wakes up and looks out the window 9:06 a.m. The Loveless - Willem Dafoe at a diner; Hopscotch - Walter Matthau makes a call from a diner 9:07 a.m. Five Easy Pieces - Jack Nicholson orders breakfast; Eros - Robert Downey Jr. wakes up and Ele Keats says goodbye to him before heading out; Precious - Paula Patton reprimands Xosha Roquemore for being late to class 9:08 a.m. John Cusack answers the phone; Indiscreet - Longish scene with Ingrid Bergman and Cary Grant talking on the phone about coming over for breakfast 9:09 a.m. John Cusack hangs up the phone; The Dark Corner - Lucille Ball hides Mark Stevens from being seen by the milkman 9:10 a.m. Next - Nicolas Cage asks Jessica Biel, "What time do you have?"; a waiting room; courtroom; The Twilight Zone "A Penny for Your Thoughts" - Dick York arrives at his office; North by Northwest - Cary Grant and Eva Marie Saint 9:11 a.m. Rosemary's Baby - Mia Farrow waking up with scratches on her back: "I dreamed I was raped by something inhuman" 9:12 a.m. Four Weddings and a Funeral - Hugh Grant turns off his alarm; Office Space - Ron Livingston sits down in his cubicle; Philip Seymour Hoffman; White Noise: The Light - Nathan Fillion's wife gives him a watch as an anniversary gift; The Heroes of Telemark - Kirk Douglas checks his watch 9:13 a.m. The Clock (1945) - Judy Garland and Robert Walker have breakfast without talking 9:14 a.m. a boy pulls out some money and looks at a clock 9:15 a.m. The Life of David Gale - Kate Winslet and Gabriel Mann talk at a diner; I Want to Live! - Susan Hayward asks the time; a family talks during breakfast 9:16 a.m. Next - Julianne Moore watches Nicolas Cage through binoculars and Jessica Biel checks her watch; a man sleeps while his television shows the World Trade Center burning 9:17 a.m. a cow walks around a tree 9:18 a.m. a man pulls a lever; A Fish Called Wanda - John Cleese explains that he was attacked; a watch with wildly spinning hands; Empire Records - Liv Tyler gives Renée Zellweger a cupcake; 44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out - a bank robbery 9:19 a.m. Bruce Willis; Electric Dreams - Lenny von Dohlen hurries to catch a flight; a boy wakes up; Harold and Maude - Bud Cort blows bubbles while Ruth Gordon sleeps; Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters - Ken Ogata gets his uniform from a drawer; Invasion of the Body Snatchers; The Tin Drum 9:20 a.m. Bartleby - Crispin Glover; Clockwise - John Cleese yells at a group of students; The Twilight Zone "Person or Persons Unknown" - Richard Long in bed 9:21 a.m. Emmanuelle Béart on a train; Back to the Future Part III - Marvin McIntyre asks Michael J. Fox if he wants a "new suit" for tomorrow; James Cagney in a police station 9:22 a.m. Fast Times at Ridgemont High - Sean Penn fights with his brother; Aquamarine - girls walk under a dock; a man throws a stone into the river; Mouchette (?) 9:23 a.m. children go into their classroom; Runaway Jury - John Cusack on a jury; a man records himself; Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties - news report 9:24 a.m. a man arrives at his office and makes a phone call 9:25 a.m. a man goes into a building; Videodrome - Debbie Harry and James Woods at the radio station 9:26 a.m. a man gets up 9:27 a.m. a shootout 9:28 a.m. Journey to Italy - Ingrid Bergman tries to wake George Sanders; two men clock in for work; The Time Machine (1960) (?) 9:29 a.m. men do work in unison; Freedom Writers - Hilary Swank 9:30 a.m. a man arrives to work; Wall Street - Charlie Sheen; boys take a test; a boy damages a watch and flushes it down the toilet; You Can Count on Me - Laura Linney wakes up; Crispin Glover (?); Mallrats - a girl knocks on Jason Lee's head; Shadowlands - Anthony Hopkins and Edward Hardwicke talk 9:31 a.m. Obsessed - housekeeping wakes Idris Elba; Rio das Mortes - Hanna Schygulla turns off an alarm 9:32 a.m. Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters - Ken Ogata puts on his uniform; The Client - a man watches a car drive by 9:33 a.m. The Magic Christian - "Now getting it ready for you. Not yet ready for you. Won't be long though. Now getting it ready. Come back later...Not long now for free money." 9:34 a.m. a nurse lets a man borrow her watch 9:35 a.m. a man wakes up in a tent; Wings of Desire; The Last Laugh (?) - Emil Jannings (?); a train arrives 9:36 a.m. a woman gets out of bed; Marie Antoinette - Kirsten Dunst wakes up and is greeted by a group of women 9:37 a.m. They Live by Night - Cathy O'Donnell lies in bed and talks to Farley Granger; Bugsy - a man talks on the phone while a woman kisses him 9:38 a.m. Marie Antoinette - Kirsten Dunst and Jason Schwartzman eat breakfast; Zodiac - Marc Ruffalo interrogates a suspect; a woman pours milk for a cat and pets it 9:39 a.m. A Foreign Affair - a man sells watches; a man looks through a bag of watches while a woman drives 9:40 a.m. Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont (?) - Joan Plowright 9:41 a.m. Four Weddings and a Funeral - Hugh Grant is woken by multiple alarm clocks; The Oh in Ohio - Paul Rudd tries to drink during class without his students noticing 9:42 a.m. Circle of Love - Anna Karina writes; Joseph Gordon-Levitt writes; The Black Cannon Incident - meeting 9:43 a.m. Down with Love - Ewan McGregor counts and turns around; The Heroes of Telemark - Kirk Douglas checks his watch 9:44 a.m. The Tenant - Roman Polanski takes out the trash; The Day of the Jackal (?) - Delphine Seyrig 9:45 a.m. Chinatown - Jack Nicholson looks at a watch and then reads the newspaper; a man reads the newspaper; Four Weddings and a Funeral - Hugh Grant; The Twilight Zone "Once Upon a Time" - Buster Keaton; a girl wakes up 9:46 a.m. a bride and groom leave a chapel 9:47 a.m. a boy looks at a grandfather clock; Keeping Mum - Maggie Smith wakes up Kristin Scott Thomas in bed; Coffee and Cigarettes (?) 9:48 a.m. a girl reads; Maximum Overdrive - digital display on large office building which flashes from "time 9:48.... temp 79.... FUCK....YOU."; The Good Shepherd - Matt Damon; elevator for a mine 9:49 a.m. From Russia with Love - Sean Connery leaves Daniela Bianchi to go answer the phone; Tin Men - woman in a call center 9:50 a.m. Die Hard with a Vengeance - Samuel L. Jackson and Bruce Willis listen on the payphone to a plan to detonate a bomb in 30 minutes; a man runs down the street 9:51 a.m. a man gets in line; a man talks to his colleague 9:52 a.m. a woman sleeps soundly; The Green Mile - Tom Hanks reassures a man 9:53 a.m. The Accused - Jodie Foster sits in a courthouse; About Schmidt - Kathy Bates finds Jack Nicholson lying on the floor; Three O'Clock High - Liza Morrow smiles at Casey Siemaszko 9:54 a.m. A Lion Is in the Streets; Bruce Willis walks with a limp 9:55 a.m. There's Always Tomorrow - a sister and brother talk; The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - storm warning on television; two people run into each other; James Cagney 9:56 a.m. How to Lose Friends & Alienate People - Simon Pegg unwraps a gift and finds a watch; The Gunfighter - Gregory Peck 9:57 a.m. Hi, Mom! - Robert De Niro; Strangers on a Train - montage of feet walking criss-crossing in stations; The Informant! - Matt Damon talks to Eddie Jemison; Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory - news report 9:58 a.m. a woman checks her watch; digital watch; a man gets up 9:59 a.m. Thirteen Days - Kevin Costner; Catch Me If You Can - Leonardo DiCaprio; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko says to a boy, "See the clock?" as clock moves from 9:59 a.m. to 10:00 a.m. Category:Timelines